finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Ultima Weapon (Vũ khí)
.]] '''Ultima Weapon' (アルテマウェポン Arutema Wepon), còn gọi là Atma Weapon, là thanh kiếm xuất hiện trong nhiều tựa game Final Fantasy. Nó thường là thanh kiếm mạnh nhất trong game, và chỉ nhân vật trung tâm của game mới được mang. Từ khi xuất hiện trong Final Fantasy VI, Ultima Weapon đã xuất hiện trong hầu hết các game của dòng game chính, bao gồm cả các bản làm lại của các game trước đó. Không giống như phần lớn các vũ khí khác, bị thay đổi ngoại hình từ game này qua game khác,Ultima Weapon luôn luôn là thanh kiếm có màu sáng xanh với trắng, bạc, hoặc vàng, và nhiều loại màu khác. Ultima Weapon lấy sức mạnh từ người sử dụng nó - vũ khí tăng sức mạnh của mình khi người chơi tăng HP, khiến nó trở nên mạnh hơn trong tay nhân vật có level cao. Để lấy được Ultima Weapon thường yêu cầu người chơi đánh bại một boss tùy chọn rất mạnh hoặc dành được item quý hiếm. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Ultima Weapon chỉ xuất hiện trong ''Dawn of Souls và bản remake Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary. Bên cạnh Masamune, nó là vũ khí duy nhất có thể được trang bị bởi tất cả các .Sát thương của nó dựa trên HP của người sử dụng, có Attack power tối đa là 100 (làm tròn từ 99.9). Nó được lấy trong rương kho báu sau khi đánh bại Death Gaze tại Whisperwind Cove. ''Final Fantasy III as Freelancer attacking with the Ultima Weapon.]] Ultima Weapon chỉ có thể lấy được trong phiên bản Nintendo DS. Đây là phần thưởng từ Mognet side quests "''Fix Sara's Pendant" và "Find Orichalcum". Cả nhóm nhận được Orichalcum sau khi họ đánh bại Aeon trong hầm ngầm của Cid và đưa nó cho Legendary Smith trong Falgabard. Ultima Weapon có thể trang bị cho Freelancer, Warrior, Knight, Dark Knight, Red Mage, và Onion Knight classes. Khi được trang bị,nó tăng tất cả các chỉ số lên 16 và khả năng Celestial Gloves, và thêm điểm Attack 155, khiến nó trở thành vũ khí mạnh thứ hai sauOnion Sword. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Ultima Weapon is dropped by the boss of the same name. Unlike other incarnations of the weapon, it is dark blue, but it takes the form of a modest iron sword. It is the strongest weapon in the game, with an Attack power of 180, and gives +10 to Strength, Speed and Stamina. Cecil, Golbez, Ceodore, and Kain can equip it. Final Fantasy V In the Game Boy Advance version, the Ultima Weapon is found in the chest containing Neo Shinryu. It is the strongest weapon in the game, with an Attack power of 177, a Hit Rate of 180, and it increases Strength, Speed, and Stamina by 2. Final Fantasy VI using the Ultima Weapon.]] The weapon's original appearance, the Ultima Weapon (originally translated as Atma Weapon in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and PlayStation releases) is found in the Cave to the Sealed Gate. A second Ultima Weapon can be stolen from Rest during the final battle. Ultima Weapon is not compatible with Bushido, Runic, or the Gauntlet, and it also cannot be thrown. Terra, Locke, Edgar, and Celes can equip it. Unlike most incarnations of the weapon, the Ultima Weapon is given a backstory in this game. The Ultima Weapon was created during the War of the Magi as a magical weapon for use in battle, which was said to reflect the power of that who wields it. Although its Battle Power is 255, its damage is calculated very differently than most weapons. The damage the Ultima Weapon does is based on the level of the character who is equipping it, and his or her current HP level compared to his or her max HP. When HP is high, the Ultima Weapon deals a large amount of damage. When HP is low, it deals a small amount of damage. The sprite used for the Ultima Weapon in battle is a sword of varying lengths. The higher the damage dealt is, the longer the sword is. At its max power, the blade is longer than the user, and leaves multiple images when swung. The weapon also ignores the defense of the target when calculating damage. Final Fantasy VII The Ultima Weapon is Cloud's ultimate weapon, and is received after defeating the Ultimate Weapon. It is the strongest weapon in the game with an Attack power of 100, a Hit Rate of 110, and it grants +24 Spirit and +51 Magic. It has eight Materia slots in four linked pairs, but has zero Materia growth. The damage the Ultima Weapon deals depends on Cloud's current HP in relation to his maximum HP; the higher it is, the greater the damage dealt. Its graphic changes depending on Cloud's HP, from a dark blue and purple when weak to a bright blue and white when he is at full health. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- The Ultima Weapon makes a recurring appearance in ''Dirge of Cerberus, this time as a handgun, visually indistinguishable from Cerberus, Vincent Valentine's weapon of choice. It is a modified version of the Model Gun, a gag weapon found in Edge, however it requires 200,000 gil to modify it into the Ultima form. This particular weapon fires standard handgun bullets, but deals more damage the more hits the player lands, similar to the way the machine gun does increased damage. It is considered to be Vincent's best gun. ''Final Fantasy VIII Trong ''Final Fantasy VIII, một con trùm có tên là Ultima Weapon sử dụng một thanh kiếm khá giống thanh Ultima Weapon của Cloud Strife. Vũ khí mạnh nhất của Squall Leonheart, thanh Lion Heart, cũng sở hữu những nét tương đồng với thanh Ultima Weapon truyền thống, chẳng hạn như có một lưỡi kiếm màu xanh. ''Final Fantasy IX The Ultima Weapon is Zidane's ultimate weapon and is acquired during the Chocobo Hot and Cold side quest, on the ruins of the Shimmering Island. It is the second-strongest weapon in the game after the Excalibur II. The Ultima Weapon has an Attack power of 100 and has the Sleep status. It teaches the Flee command. As with many of Zidane's weapons, the Ultima Weapon in this version is a dual-bladed sword with shorter blades, as opposed to most incarnations of the weapon which are swords. The Ultima Sword is one of Steiner's better weapons and can be bought in Daguerreo late in the game. It has an Attack power of 74 and contains the Sleep status. It teaches the Sword Art Stock Break, and is the only weapon besides the Excalibur II to do so. Tetra Master *Card 072 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium Final Fantasy X Ultima Weapon is the original Japanese name for Tidus's Celestial Weapon, however it was translated in the English language localizations as Caladbolg. It deals more damage the more HP Tidus has in comparison to his maximum HP. After upgrading it with the Sun Crest and Sun Sigil items, it contains the abilities Break Damage Limit, Triple Overdrive, Evade and Counter, and Magic Counter. Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna wields the Caladbolg when donning the Dark Knight Dressphere. Final Fantasy XII The Ultima Blade (アルテマブレイド, ''Arutemabureido) is one of the stronger Greatswords in the games, with an Attack power of 118 and an Evade of 10. It can be found in the Subterra area of the Pharos at Ridorana, in the North-Eastern room. It can also be purchased from the Bazaar by trading two nuggets of Adamantite, two Death Powders, and a Gnoma Halcyon. Using it requires the Greatswords 3 License. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Ultima Weapon is usable by Vaan and is obtained from defeating Zodiark in The Well of Whispered Oaths. Though it is his second-strongest weapon under normal circumstances, other weapons can exceed its power if they are forged with the highest quality materials. Final Fantasy XIII .]] The Ultima Weapon is a model of gunblade used by Lightning. It is obtainable by transmuting Lionheart using a Scarletite. It has the trait Quick Stagger, which allows Lightning to immediately stagger an enemy when the Stagger Gauge is at least 90% full with any strike. Though it does not have the highest Strength and Magic stats among her weapons, Quick Stagger makes it one of the most valuable weapons in her arsenal. Unlike other ''Final Fantasy titles, this weapon is not in its ultimate form, as it can still be upgraded into the more powerful Omega Weapon. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Ultima Sword, Ultima Lance, Ultima Hammer, and Ultima Maul are each the second-strongest weapon for their respective characters, all created by finding the Greatest Weapon scroll, and then obtaining Ultamite and Orichalcum so they can be forged. All the "Ultima" weapons have an Attack power of 35. Though each character has a weapon stronger than their "Ultima" weapon, its true strength lies in its ability to make enemies flinch with every strike. Ordinarily, one would have to pull off a three-hit attack combo in order to make the foe flinch, or use a charge attack. With the Ultima Weapons though, the player could use simple combo strikes and the enemy would flinch with every hit, leaving the player free from being struck back. The Ultima Sword, Hammer, and Maul posses the same Focus Attack skill as the weapons born from the novice weapon scroll but the Ultima Lance has the same Focus attack as the Dragon Lance. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Ultima Weapon is a Clavat exclusive weapon, and the strongest sword in the game. It has an Attack power of 127 and can only be created with a scroll. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Ultima Weapon is a level 99 weapon that can be equipped by all characters. It increases Attack by 68, and when the character's HP is at its max, it increases all stats by 2. It can be traded for with 31920 gil, the Pisces Recipe, Noah's Lute, and Whisperweed. Cloud and Tidus equip their respective Ultima Weapons in their EX Modes, but in keeping with ''Final Fantasy X's translations, Tidus's weapon is called the Caladbolg. As an effect of the weapons, in their EX Modes Cloud and Tidus do more Brave damage the higher their HP is. Cloud also gains the ability to pierce blocks with his melee attacks, while Tidus gains a boost to the range of his dodges. Non Final Fantasy Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In the Kingdom Hearts series, the Ultima Weapon key chain is usually the hardest item to synthesize, and is one of the most powerful Keyblades available with well-rounded stats and a long range. It is typically a gold, white, and blue keyblade with a serrated blade due to swirl designs along its length. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Ultima Weapon is an ability that occupies a single panel slot. It grants the player an additional 15 strength to any weapon they wield. It is only obtainable through the collection of every challenge sigil available in the game (a grand total of 255 sigils). The X-Blade's, presented in Birth By Sleep, top section bares significant resemblance to the Ultima Weapon. Thể_loại:Vũ khí